On The Inside
by Butterflywish28
Summary: Psych ward adventures


The weekend from hell is probably the best place to start, well from my parents point of view anyway. That weekend was the first time they realised that maybe I was a lot worse than they had previously thought. I mean they never saw me as the golden child they never thought i would achieve what most kids did.

This weekend to me was the same as all other weekends the only difference being they had seen me completely pissed to start the weekend. I was brought back by a mates mum who was completely amused by the whole situation even driving me past as many takeaway  
places as possible just to get the full entertainment. The lowest my parents had seen me was laying out on the dining room floor unconscious for hours. I find this was highly irresponsible of them considering I could have died I could have had alcohol  
poisoning or anything and they just left me there while they watched there programmes.

There was no dramatic suicide attempt or going off the rails, I had done enough of that in previous years everyone had appeared to had become accustomed to that. Two days of laying in bed not moving, eating or speaking, constant flow of visitors to try  
a lure me out of bed appeared to worry them more.

I had grown accustomed to this you just gave them the acknowledgement look when they waltz in with their concerned face on

"Are you okay?"

When they get no response they try the classic "Are you not going to eat, you need to eat something."

Disgruntled by yet more silence they start the conversation with themselves, me becoming the spectator.

"So your just not going to eat then? Well your going have to eat at some point aren't you. So you want me to just play the waiting game then until you need to eat. Your not going to come downstairs then no? Alright I tell you what I give up clearly making  
no difference here am I."

The definite bang of the door to announce their departure and I'm safe once again.

The weekend ended with me being taken away by the paramedics crying because I thought I was going to be sectioned I mean I had no idea what that was at that point but I knew there was a reason to be terrified. The nurse offering what she clearly felt  
was good advice

"You won't be if you do what we say" well I wasn't having any of that of course I didn't believe that can't trust anyone.

Just when you feel like your useless enough you get put in an a&e ward with people that are actually ill just looking at you like what is your issue get out.

After many pain staking days of literally staring at the hospital walls with some women coming to the bathroom with me just in case I try to kill myself I mean that's intimacy for you shame they didn't send me a fit women isn't it, would have brightened  
up my stay.

After a load of boring meetings, phone calls and parent chats it was decided I needed to embark on the journey to a psych ward. I was transported x-apple-data-detectors-result="0"at midnightin patient transport, I couldn't have my parents take me just in case I jumped out of the car window. Having no history of jumping out the window of a moving car before I wasn't sure where the  
high risk factor came into play but I mean your always told to trust them doctors aren't you.

I got to what I could only describe as a mansion with the mile long drive way and a big water feature in the middle around 3 in the morning. Greeted by a large lady in her 60s with long grey hair scraped up in a ponytail with a child's scrunchy, several  
keys and cards around her neck reminding me of a Victorian head mistress. Shit that's me out I ran for the long driveway no idea where we was, anywhere was better than here.

* * *

If anyone managed to get the end without falling asleep or dying of boredom let me know what you thought. This will be the most boring chapter of them all this is kind of the back story of theadventures yet to come in next chapters. Anyway let  
me know what you thought! Will try and publish the next chapter soon just so can kind of see where it is going.


End file.
